dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells (Origins)
} |name= Spells |icon= Ico Ability.png }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Spells give mages the ability to devastate their foes and to protect and heal their allies. Spells are used by mages instead of talents. Mage spells include the class-based Arcane, Arcane Warrior, Blood Mage, Shapeshifter, Spirit Healer schools in addition to the four main schools of magic: Primal, Creation, Spirit, and Entropy. The downloadable content Warden's Keep also adds the Power of Blood school. Additional Threat Generated Info Many spells generate threat on hit/activation. In addition to the threat number found in spell mechanics description, any damage dealt by the spell will generate additional threat. This additional threat is based on the damage amount in relation to an enemy's maximum health. E.g., dealing 50 damage to an enemy with 100 hit points will generate 50 points of threat -- 100 * (damage/enemy health at fully healed hitpoints). Arcane Class spells made accessible to all mages and their specializations. Branch One | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| Branch Two | Fade Shield | Elemental Mastery | Attunement | Time Spiral |- |style="width: 250px;"| Branch Three | Repulsion Field | Invigorate | Arcane Field | Mystical Negation |} The second and third branches are only available in Awakening Primal Primal spells involve dealing elemental damage to foes. [[Primal Spells#Fire Spells|'Fire']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Earth Spells|'Earth']] | Rock Armor | Stonefist | Earthquake | Petrify |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Cold Spells|'Cold']] | Winter's Grasp | Frost Weapons | Cone of Cold | Blizzard |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Primal Spells#Electrical Spells|'Electrical']] | Lightning | Shock | Tempest | Chain Lightning |} Creation Creation spells allow mages to heal and boost their allies, as well as render certain foes harmless. [[Creation Spells#Healing Spells|'Healing']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Enhancement Spells|'Enhancements']] | Heroic Offense | Heroic Aura | Heroic Defense | Haste |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Glyph Spells|'Glyphs']] | Glyph of Paralysis | Glyph of Warding | Glyph of Repulsion | Glyph of Neutralization |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Creation Spells#Summoning Spells|'Summoning']] | Spell Wisp | Grease | Spellbloom | Stinging Swarm |} Spirit Spells from the Spirit school allow one to enhance weapons, protect allies, and damage the very spirit of an enemy. [[Spirit Spells#Anti-Magic Spells|'Anti-Magic']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Mana Alteration Spells|'Mana Alteration']] | Mana Drain | Mana Cleanse | Spell Might | Mana Clash |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Death Spells|'Death']] | Walking Bomb | Death Syphon | Virulent Walking Bomb | Animate Dead |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Spirit Spells#Telekinetic Spells|'Telekinesis']] | Mind Blast | Force Field | Telekinetic Weapons | Crushing Prison |} Entropy Entropy spells are all about crippling and damaging foes. [[Entropy Spells#Debilitating Spells|'Debilitation']] | | | | |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Hex Spells|'Hexes']] | Vulnerability Hex | Affliction Hex | Misdirection Hex | Death Hex |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Sleep Spells|'Sleep']] | Disorient | Horror | Sleep | Waking Nightmare |- |style="width: 250px;"| [[Entropy Spells#Draining Spells|'Draining']] | Drain Life | Death Magic | Curse of Mortality | Death Cloud |} Specializations Class spells accessible to specializations. [[Power of Blood#Spells|'Power of Blood']] Power of Blood spells are only available through the downloadable content Warden's Keep, by drinking the Alchemical Concoction. They focus on using the power of the mage's own blood to generate effects. Category:Gameplay Category:Spells